Zootopia: Never Give Up
by wildecarrots
Summary: With Assistant Mayor Dawn Bellwether behind bars, that's one less criminal for Zootopia to worry about! For Judy and Nick Wilde, their expecting their first child. however, Nick's been experiencing repeating nightmares and he fears his family could be in danger. With Judy on bed rest, Nick will stop at nothing to protect his loved ones, even if that means rejoining the force.


**Author's Note : **I will update this soon as I have the time, but I hope you enjoy what I have written so far! I've had this idea for awhile, but I've been both too tired and lazy to write it. Reviews are appreciated! I may change the title later too. Still unsure about it.

 **Zootopia: Never Give Up**

 **By wildecarrots**

 _'It wasn't my fault ...It wasn't my fault. How could everything we worked so hard for have gone incredibly wrong? It wasn't supposed to end this way. ' t..'_ Nick fell to his knees, his hands covered in blood. He held Judy's motionless body in his arms, sobbing, he rested her head on his shoulder. She can't be dead. _'Damn it! Judy, can you hear me? I'm sorry, it wasn't me who did this to you. Judy? Judy?!'_ He felt her heart beat one final time and at that very moment, Nick's own heart stopped. _'No, no, no! Judyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!'_ He felt tears running down his face. He kept crying and screaming, tears dripping on her police badge. _'Don't take her death so hard. You ARE the one who killed her after all.'_ Hearing a familiar voice, Nick looked up. Sadness turned into hatred. He laid Judy's body near a curved rock in the pit. Growling, he started making his way toward where the dark figure stood. _'That's it. Come on, go right ahead. Kill me, just like you killed Judy! Be what you truly are, a preditor, nothing more than a murderous beast!'_ Nick charged for the unseen character, but his body felt numb. All of a sudden, Nick couldn't move. He could barely breathe. He watched painfully as the mysterious lowlife walked toward Judy's body. He tried getting up, but he felt his strength weakening and getting weaker. There was a sudden flash of light coming from a van that pulled up. _'We'll be sure to tell the police to take you off the force once they hear you killed your own wife and by the time they find you, you'll be long dead yourself! Nice knowing you, Officer Nick Wilde!'_ With that, the van sped off. Judy's body was gone and Nick was left there alone to die. _'No...I can't die here. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! It can't end this way ...Judy...Judyyy...Judyyyyyyyyyyy!'_

Judy awoke alarmed by Nick's screaming. She gently placed her hand on Nick's cheek and the other shaking him awake. He wa tossing and turning, grinding his teeth. "Nick! Nick, wake up, I'm okay! Nick! Nick!" Opening his eyes, Nick sat up in the bed startled. He turned over to see a worried Judy, hugging him tightly. That nightmare. He had it once before, but was it really all it was? It felt so real. Sweat was dripping down his face. He pulled her closer to him, folding her ears back away from her face, he leaned in to kiss her. "I'm fine Judy." He replied simply. "Are you sure? I was terrified, it sounded like you were being murdered in your sleep." She looked up at him and he laughed slightly. Of course this was no laughing matter, but those adorable, purple eyes of hers were impossible to resist. He almost broke down and resorted to telling her about the nightmare, but why would he want her to worry over nothing? With Bellwether behind bars, who he was positive that's who the unseen figure was in his nightmare, what more did they have to worry about in the beautiful city of Zootopia? Instead, Nick placed his shivering hand on Judy's stomach. "So how's the baby?" Judy smiled, switching back off the light switch, she cuddled closer to Nick. "She's fine." Judy felt a smile cross her face as she placed her hand over Nick's and they felt their soon-to-be daughter movements. As Judy fell back asleep, Nick eyed the clock sitting on the nightstand beside him. He slowly moved his hand, pulling up the carrot pattern comforter over them. What if these nightmares had something to do revolving around their child? What if the bunny in his continuous nightmares wasn't Judy, but his daughter? Could his daughter be in danger? He then remembered in the nightmare he called Judy out by name. What did this all mean? He had a gut feeling that something big was going to happen, something horribly wrong. He shook his head at the thought and drifted back in a peaceful slumber the rest of the night.

Nick jolted out of bed at the sound of Judy shouting in pain. He carefully carried Judy out of bed and helped her make her way to the restroom where she vomited uncontrollably for two hours. Once the morning sickness eased up some, Judy felt feverish and could barely move. She tried leaning closer to Nick, but the pain was too much. He quickly ran to the linen closet. He soaked the rag in cold water before placing it on Judy's forehead, her head now resting on his lap. "We should get you to a doctor!" Nick said worriedly. Judy took his hand to calm him down. He was shaking again. She knew something was troubling him and knew it wasn't about the pregnancy. Something felt wrong, but if Nick didn't want to tell her right now she wasn't going to question it. "I'm fine sweetheart, it's only morning sickness. We've been through this before. Now that the vomiting has stopped, give me a few minutes and I'll be fine, I promise." Nick placed his other hand on her stomach. The baby was kicking. He let out a smile, his nerves calming down. "I just don't want anything to happen, to either of you."

That afternoon, Judy felt tired and needed rest. She asked Nick if he would lay with her in the bed until she fell asleep. She knew they needed grocery shopping and other errands to be done, but whenever Judy felt like she couldn't stay awake during the day, she really wanted Nick by her side. As he felt Judy drifting off to sleep, he turned the television on only to see a breaking report live on the news. "This just in! A breakout has been issued today as several prisoners including Assistant Mayor Dawn Bellwether have escaped. The public is advised to stay off the streets and alert while the investigation is taking place. Officers are flooding the streets as they're currently looking for the missing criminals at this time." Nick's heart sank. Bellwether escaped? What if this was the start of what his nightmares meant? He looked over to see Judy sleeping peacefully. He didn't want to wake her and stress her out more. What could they do though? They both resigned from the force after finding out Judy was pregnant. With Bellwether on the loose, what if she decides to come find them and finish them off just as he feared?


End file.
